Naruto: Shinigami of the Kyubiakuma: After Story
by gorutovssageta
Summary: THIS IS NOT A SEQUEL! This is a collection of NSOTK's filler chapters, as well as origin chapters. Please read Naruto: Shinigami of the Kyubiakuma if you want to read the main story.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Naruto: Shinigami of the Kyubiakuma: After Story. This is the stories that take place in the Soul Society that some are part of the main story, while others are not. Enjoy! I do not own anything but the story.

The Uchiha clan, one of the noble families within the Soul Society. To hold the name of one of these noble families was an honor with itself, an honor that only the most noble could be bestowed. After the head of the clan, Uchiha Fugaku, was killed in battle, the title was passed onto the next in line, Uchiha Itachi, who unwillingly at first accepted the title. The great Uchiha clan was fading, most of the nobleman from this family meeting their demise long ago. Only two known Uchiha remained, Uchiha Itachi and his younger brother, Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke was a different case, his mind completely locked on becoming stronger than his brother, who was admitted into the Shinigami Academy at the age of 8, his admittance being approved by Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai himself. After witnessing the child's spiritual pressure himself, he immediately ordered that Itachi be placed within the academy. This was the beginning of Itachi's achievements, even going as far as achieving Sharingan, the secret technique that was passed down upon all Uchiha. This technique allowed the user to completely analyze any spiritual pressure, making it so they could have complete control over their own. The Sharingan also had many other abilities that were unknown at the time, unknown by most Uchiha's. Sasuke wasn't as lucky as Itachi, his spiritual pressure wasn't as impressive, he wasn't able to access the Sharingan yet, and his mind was on genius level like Itachi. Itachi was on the way to becoming a Captain, while Sasuke found himself on the way to being an unseated officer. This wasn't exactly the place Sasuke wanted to be, finding himself hungry to become better than Itachi. With these thoughts in his mind, Sasuke escaped from his privileged life, going into what was considered the jungle, the 80th District. For years he stayed within this place, and after teaming up with one man, he became a legend...

As the crowd around Sasuke increased in size, the blood that was flying through the air like hail did as well. Within this circle of people were Uchiha Sasuke and Zaraki Kenpachi, fighting back to back as usual. Sasuke had met up with this legend within the third day he was in this hellhole, finding himself being cornered by over six men. As Sasuke found himself backed into a corner by the men, Kenpachi had finally intervened, killing each of these men with no regret. After that day, Sasuke traveled around the 80th District with Kenpachi, which he found out was like painting a large target upon his own forehead. Everyone wanted to kill this guy, and by Sasuke traveling with him, it turns out that they wanted him dead now as well. It truly didn't matter, Sasuke enjoying his time with Kenpachi. As the crowd increased, Sasuke and Kenpachi found themselves fighting over 20 men, Sasuke and Kenpachi going back and forth with killing these idiots. They both wielded ordinary blades, using these to dismember the fools. Sasuke turned as another man came lunging at him with a knife in his palm, Sasuke grabbing his wrist and slamming him into the ground. The knife fell to the ground as Sasuke kicked it to the side and slammed his blade into the man's chest. He turned as another man ran at him and slashed at his throat with a sword, Sasuke dodging the attack and cutting the man's entire arm off with one quick movement. Blood flew all over Sasuke's clothes as the man screamed before him, holding his bleeding. With no words, Sasuke lobbed the man's head off, Kenpachi snickering as he witnessed this.

"Sasuke, you are getting better at this!" Kenpachi commented as he slammed his long blade into two men that came running at him, the blade going through both men's chest. Kenpachi pulled out his blade out and grinned as the blood dripped from it.

"Hey, when you are learning from the best, you pick up some tricks!" Sasuke exclaimed as he cut the legs off one man that came running at him, the man falling before him. Sasuke gave him no mercy as the man crawled towards him, Sasuke chuckling before he slammed his sword into the man's forehead. This was the end of the wave of men, all of them dead at Sasuke and Kenpachi's feet.

"Sasuke, not bad at all," Kenpachi said as he observed the bodies around them. "All right, let's go find us some food and get the hell out of here." Sasuke nodded as he followed Kenpachi, smiling as the crowd disbanded to allow the two warriors through. This was the normal routine, Sasuke and Kenpachi killing men and then leaving nonchalantly to get something to eat later.

"So kid, how do you like the 80th District?" Kenpachi asked as he bit down on what looked like a piece of fruit. "Can't say it would be as cushy as the homes the noble families live in, but its somewhere to rest yer head right?"

"I've been here for over 6 months, and I got to say, this place lives up to the rumors 100 percent," Sasuke replied as he took a bite of his fruit. "With this type of intense fighting on a daily basis, becoming stronger will be too easy..."

"You can't always rely on these idiots to give you a challenge," Kenpachi said as he looked at the gangs of men walking nearby. "These chumps aren't worth much, not even worth being called warm ups. If you want real training kid, I can beat it into you. Trust me, when I'm done, you will be able to kill hundreds of these men without even batting an eye..." Sasuke looked at Kenpachi with widened eyes as his mind registered what Kenpachi just said. This was the training he wanted, the training that would allow him to finally surpass Itachi. With this type of intense training, he would be able to crush any adversary that crossed his path. Sasuke nodded as Kenpachi grinned his wild grin, swallowing the rest of his fruit and chucking the core off the roof they were sitting on top of.

"Hey, who the hell dropped this shit on my head?" Someone asked as they looked up at the roof menacingly.  
"These guys just don't get it huh?" Sasuke asked as Kenpachi chuckled, jumping down from the roof and taking on the man. Sasuke knew, this was where he would begin his legend. He spent over 4 years in the 80th District, managing to combine Kenpachi's wild style with his own Uchiha style technique. So in other words, his fighting style was balanced and smooth, but wild and ferocious at the same time. Which turned out to be a deadly balance, Sasuke making a name for himself within the district. He was known as "Sasuke of the Wind" his style was so quick and powerful that no one was able to match him. It was coming time that Sasuke considered himself eligible to enter the Shinigami Academy, knowing that he must return home in order to do this. But at the same time, Kenpachi had traveled to the 79th District, the second most violent area in the Soul Society. He had found a young girl there, who had taken quite the liking to him. So Sasuke set off back home, leaving Kenpachi and his new ally.

"Sasuke! The next time we meet, I want you to fight me with no mercy!" Kenpachi shouted as he watched Sasuke leave, Sasuke giving Kenpachi a grin as he traveled back. As the young Uchiha returned home, he could think of nothing more but to challenge his brother to a match, to see if he closed the gap that was between them...

"Sasuke, you have returned," Itachi greeted as Sasuke walked through the front door. "It has been too long little brother."

"Itachi, fight me!" Sasuke spit out as he looked at his brother with a devilish grin. "I want to see if my hard training was fruitful..." Itachi looked up at Sasuke, holding onto what looked like a cup of tea.  
"Fine, we shall spar Sasuke," Itachi finally replied after several minutes of looking at Sasuke. "But before we fight, allow me to ask you one question. Why would you go so far to try to defeat me Sasuke?"

"So you know where I have been for all these years," Sasuke muttered as Itachi flashed him a gentle smile.  
"I am your brother, of course I knew where you were," Itachi replied as he took another sip of his tea. "But to travel to the 80th District is almost suicide. But you managed to return, and your spiritual pressure has increased greatly. But Sasuke, it isn't enough..."

"What?" Sasuke asked as he looked at his brother with a bewildered look, not understanding what Itachi meant by this. But after Itachi showed him what he meant, Sasuke's mouth went as dry as tissue paper. Itachi's spiritual pressure was tremendous, much stronger than when Sasuke had left. It almost seemed beyond Captain Level, which made Sasuke gasp.  
"Sasuke, I don't mean to be cruel, but you will never surpass me by just running away into some district and toughing it out." Itachi explained softly as Sasuke's hand shook uncontrollable. "But I can teach you, under my..."

"I don't want your damn training!" Sasuke interrupted as Itachi looked at him in surprise. "You think you are so god dam superior to me Itachi, and I will crush you in my own way! With my own power, I don't need to use your pathetic ways to gain strength! I will defeat you!" Itachi remained silent as he pulled himself from the table, pulling one of the practice swords from the corner. He tossed it to Sasuke before taking his own. Outside, the two noble brothers stared each other down, no words being spoken. Without any warning, Sasuke went charging at Itachi, Itachi dodging and appearing behind Sasuke. Sasuke gasped as he was kicked on the back, his sword flying from his hand as he was. Sasuke rolled as he touched the ground, retrieving his sword and looking up at Itachi with his Sharingan.

"I can see your future Itachi," Sasuke muttered with a wicked grin as he pointed his sword at Itachi's face. "I can see that you will be defeated by my own hands!" Sasuke wildly attacked Itachi, only to be kicked in the chest this time. Sasuke went tumbling to the ground, blood rolling down his chin as he looked up at Itachi. He ran at Itachi again, this time more subtly. Itachi dodged his first swipe, watching as Sasuke used his own fighting-style to fight. His was more subtle and more stylish then the one that Kenpachi taught him to use. Itachi smiled as he dodged another slash from Sasuke, Sasuke trying to read Itachi's movements using the Sharingan. Itachi watched as Sasuke read one of his dodges and followed up with a quick kick to Sasuke's chest, which Sasuke was able to dodge. Itachi watched as Sasuke tried to lunge at him again, this time pointing his sword directly at Sasuke's chest.

"You can be read too easily..." Itachi muttered as Sasuke looked up at him in shock. "That might have worked on others, but it won't work on me. My own concept of fighting is to read my opponent's fighting-style and use it against them. To be able to have a counterattack for every attack they will or possibly might use. With that logic Sasuke, you will never use a move that I cannot read. Especially if I am using the Sharingan, which I only use against someone that is truly pushing me to the limit..." Sasuke fell to his knees, feeling completely helpless. He trained for years to accomplish this, and it was nothing compared to Itachi. As he felt his pride disperse, he heard a familiar voice within his mind.

"Get up Sasuke!" Kenpachi's voice shouted as Sasuke reminisced about sparring with Kenpachi. Sasuke was down, his whole body felt like it was on fire, and his own blood stained his clothing.

"Get up Sasuke, or I will kill you!" Kenpachi roared as he prepared to bring down his sword upon Sasuke, Sasuke looking up at him with fear. Kenpachi brought his sword down, Sasuke closing his eyes as he thought about Kenpachi killing him. But he didn't, Kenpachi had stopped, Sasuke opening his eyes and realizing this.

"So, you want to sit here and allow an opponent to get the better of you huh?" Kenpachi asked as Sasuke didn't answer, remaining silent. "That is just cowardly, and I hate cowards. Cowards and quitters will amount to nothing; they will just be another number within the body pile. If you want to become a champion, you fight until you can't fight any more! You fight until your body is dust! You never give in, no matter how hard the opponent seems. Now..." As Sasuke sat there, Kenpachi thrusted his sword into Sasuke's stomach, blood rolling down Sasuke's mouth as he winced in pain.

"Always remember that wound, for whenever you plan to give up, remember the pain I just inflicted upon you," Kenpachi said as Sasuke nodded, holding his stomach. Now as Sasuke looked up at Itachi, he felt the same pain that Kenpachi inflicted upon him that day.

"Master your skills Sasuke then challenge me again," Itachi murmured as he walked back to the house. "No matter what Sasuke, I will always be here for you. As your brother and... A challenge to overcome... remember that." Sasuke looked back at Itachi walking away, a grin on his face.

"I guess I'll enter the Academy," Sasuke muttered as he looked up at the sky, standing to his feet. "I will defeat you Itachi!"

_First chapter of the After Story, I hope you enjoy! _

_gorutovssageta_


	2. Chapter 2

It was the years that Sasuke would never forget. After being enrolled in the Shinigami Academy, he found himself top of his class, excelling in all of his classes. Even though there were other students that were better, Sasuke found his attention on Uzumaki Naruto, someone that he had met on his first day of school. They had battled side by side against some bullies, Naruto showing some real fighting skills. Naruto and Sasuke became instant rivals after this day, Sasuke beating Naruto in every contest they participated in. This was the only excitement Sasuke felt when he was in the Academy, no one else able to get his blood boiling like Naruto. After the fate race that landed Naruto being found by Yoruichi, Sasuke found himself in his own fate meeting. His was with Sōsuke Aizen, someone he had met on his first day at the Academy.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" Aizen asked as Sasuke tried to catch his breath.

"I was racing my friend and lost my sense of direction," Sasuke replied politely, bowing before he prepared to excuse himself away.

"Uchiha Sasuke, the member of the noble Uchiha clan right?" Aizen asked as Sasuke stopped and nodded. "Interesting, you have quite the spiritual pressure for someone your age. But, you have no sense of true strength yet..." Something about these words perked the young Uchiha's interest, making him look at Aizen skeptically.

"What do you mean true strength?" Sasuke asked as Aizen chuckled softly, guiding Sasuke away from earshot.

"True strength, power beyond imagination," Aizen explained as he looked up at the sky. "You see Sasuke, I'm planning to make a new world here, a world rid of the weaklings that inhabit this one. I can see it in your eyes Sasuke, you want power. Strength, you want the total package. I can give you this package, with interest. All you have to do is swear your allegiance to me Sasuke. This is a small price to pay for a position of power within my new world. What do you say?" Sasuke contemplated this, not knowing what to say at first. Everything that Aizen had said had intrigued him, but he was smart enough to figure out that something about this "plan" of his wasn't right. But as the image of Itachi flashed within his mind, Sasuke knew that he had no choice. But finding out more information would be sufficient...

"What power could you give me?" Sasuke asked suspiciously, Aizen smiling as he patted Sasuke on the back and explained the Hollification process. Sasuke's eyes widened as Aizen explained this, Sasuke having no idea such power ever even exist.

"But, you need to first summon your zanpakutō before this process can begin," Aizen finished as Sasuke nodded. "Doing it before someone has the chance to summon their zanpakutō is very dangerous, and can be fatal. It has never been tested on what would occur, but it's best to stick to the script. So I will be training you from now on Sasuke, together I will make you Captain Material." Sasuke nodded eagerly, wondering what type of training he would endure.

_At the Squad 2 area, 5 years later_

"What are you doing here Naruto?" Aizen asked as Sasuke stood behind him, wondering why Naruto would show up here. It had been a while since Sasuke had seen Naruto, the two barely talking when they seen each other due to their training. Now Sasuke found himself face to face with his old rival, wondering if he increased his strength at all. As Aizen interrogated Naruto, Sasuke heard him speak of coming here to see his master.

"Who is your Sensei?" Sasuke asked with a grin, thinking it was some common Soul Reaper.

"Yoruichi Shihōin," Naruto answered, Sasuke's jaw dropping slowly. Yoruichi Shihōin? One of the fastest Shinigami to ever live? This was unexpected, making Sasuke feel almost unequal. He shook off these thoughts, concentrating on something else. As this occurred, Naruto was dragged away by someone, Sasuke's eyes widening in surprise.

"Who was that?" Sasuke asked, looking up at Aizen. Aizen chuckled, shaking his head.

"That was Soi Fon," Aizen answered as he smiled. "She is probably very suspicious of me and Yoruichi might have instilled this within her. Her memory needs to be wiped of any doubts she has about me. I need you to bring her to our other associates..." Sasuke nodded, following his master to follow Soi Fon and Naruto. As they spotted Soi Fon interrogating Naruto, Aizen used the heel of his zanpakutō to knock out Soi Fon, handing her to Sasuke. Sasuke picked her up and carried her away. As he carried her, he spotted one of Aizen's other contacts. It was Kaname Tōsen, one of the most recent members of the team. Due to an injustice, Kaname found it necessary to join with Aizen and Sasuke, what he called "taking the path with the least bloodshed" in his own words. He was also blind, but extremely skilled. Gin Ichimaru was also with him, but he seemed to be busy at the time.

"Sasuke..." Kaname muttered as he sensed the young boy. "Bring the girl to him..." He was Hiro Kameyori, another member of Aizen's gang. He wielded a very interesting zanpakutō, one with the ability to wipe the enemies mind. This could be used in any way he found fit, simply wiping out only a section if he so choosed. This was very useful in battle, with one swipe he could make his opponent forget why he was even attacking him and go for the kill. But it took a few seconds for this to take effect, the only downfall of the technique. And even though the memory was erased, it could possibly resurface with time. Sasuke spotted him within one of the barracks, Sasuke bringing Soi Fon to him.

"Sasuke, good to see you again," Hiro greeted as he took Soi Fon from Sasuke. "Mmm, she's quite the pretty one as well. OK, here we go..." Hiro held his zanpakutō in front of him, the zanpakutō glowing a faint green. With one quick swipe, Soi Fon's eyes opened wide, her pupils growing small. The memories of training with Naruto and suspicions of Aizen were erased from her memories.

"It is done..." Hiro muttered as he sheathed his blade. "Bring her back to her barracks and lay her down." Sasuke nodded as he brought Soi Fon to her barracks, looking at her.

"So this was Naruto's sparring partner," Sasuke muttered as he looked at the girl. "What path have you decided to walk Naruto?" Sasuke closed his eyes as he left the barracks, going back to meet with Aizen. As he did, Aizen turned to him and smiled, knowing the job was done.

"Sasuke, how would you like to become a lieutenant?" Aizen asked as Sasuke looked up at him with shock. "Kill this boy and I promise you this position..." Sasuke looked at Naruto for a split second, not knowing what to do. But as an image of Itachi flashed within his mind, Sasuke chuckled and walked up to Naruto, cracking his knuckles.

"I have to be better than him," Sasuke muttered as Itachi flashed within his mind. "My brother, he was always better than me. Everything he did he always excelled in, never failing like I did. He never had hardships, he always found a way to win. He was entered into Shinigami Academy by the time he was 10, and graduated at 16, and is now a third seat holder. He was always better, but now I get my chance to shine. I will surpass you Itachi..." With these words, Sasuke viciously attacked Naruto, Aizen smiling as he watched the two of them fight. After the battle, Aizen offered Naruto to join him, but Naruto refused.

"Tough luck loser..." Sasuke muttered as he watched Aizen slam the heel of his sword into Naruto's chest.

"What did you do with the girl?" Aizen asked as Sasuke remembered he was supposed to hand her probably to Gin.

"I handed her to Gin," Sasuke lied as he looked back. Hopefully Aizen wouldn't really care. After that, they brought Naruto to Hiro, who wiped Naruto's memories of random things. After this, Naruto was experimented upon, his body undergoing many experiments before being returned back. This was not known by the other Shinigami, Naruto able to still live if it was not known he was different


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach, just the story! _

"Captain, will we be departing for the World of the Living soon?" Sasuke asked Kuchiki Byakuya, the head of the Kuchiki clan and the captain of the 6th Division.

"We'll be leaving tonight," Byakuya answered as he unsheathed his zanpakuto from his sash. "Now, prepare yourself..." Sasuke nodded in response, unable to stop a small, unnoticeable grin from crawling onto his face. This was well anticipated by the Uchiha, the day he apprehended Uzumaki Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto had proven to be an annoyance on several occasions, the main reason Sasuke recieved a low performance grade on his final test of the Shinigami Academy...

_"Welcome to the final test of the Shinigami Academy!" Hatake Kakashi shouted as the auditorium exploded in cheering. "This final test will be for 40 percent of your final grade, so don't screw up! It will consist of three sections: One, the written exam. Two, the performance test. And three, the tourney test. The first test shall test your abilities to examine situations, then make decisions that shall influence your team positively. The second test will be the testing of your Shinigami abilities, such as kido, performace of konso, zanjutsu, and proper use of spiritual pressure. Next, the tourney is a tournament between all of the students of the academy, where you put all of your training in action, while you are observed by the 1st Division Captain himself. Also, several other Captains and Lieutenant shall be attending for scouting purposes, so make sure to give it everything you got!" As he listened, Sasuke grinned, a tournament sounding like the perfect opportunity to show his true grit among the Shinigami class. His competition wasn't too fierce, just a few choice names such as Hyuga Neji, Gaara, and of course the number one maverick Shinigami of the graduating class Uzumaki Naruto. He had managed to crawl his way to the top with a few choice encounters, such as with Gaara, who was a strange individual with strange abilities. He converted his spiritual pressure into a type of sand that he used in several deviant ways, such as sending it through his opponent's mouth and encasing the opponent's lungs in sand. This had occurred earlier this year, but Gaara was confronted by Uzumaki Naruto, which caused a big fight. First it seemed impossible, but with Naruto's training with Yoruichi, it was decided rather quickly. As Sasuke thought of this, he gripped onto the arms of his chair angrily, hoping to prove that he was superior to this clown. As Kakashi wrapped up the presentation, the entire auditorium cleared out, besides Sasuke, who was deep in thought. _

_"Hey Sasuke, I'm gonna see ya at the finals right?" Naruto asked as he appeared at the side of the young Uchiha. _

_"I should be asking you that Naruto," Sasuke replied with a superior grin as Naruto returned the grin. _

_"Well, I didn't want Neji or Gaara to get to you before I did!" Naruto exclaimed with a grin as Sasuke snickered in response. _

_"As if I could lose to those two fools," Sasuke boosted as Naruto gave him a thumbs up. _

_"Alright, I expect to see you at the finals!" Naruto shouted excitedly as Sasuke smiled. _

_"Don't worry; I want to fight you the most," Sasuke responded as Naruto's grin increased in size. "See you then..." _

_The Tournament_

_"So, we've had some good matches so far!" Kakashi shouted as the entire graduating class cheered in response. "Let's give a round of applause for our guests, Captain Yamamoto, Captain Shihion, Captain Unohana, Captain Ukitake, Lieutanant Uchiha and Lieutenant Aizen!" Everyone cheered once more before Kakashi continued. _

_"OK, next match will be between Hyuga Neji and Uchiha Sasuke, both of royal clans!" _

_"So I get Uchiha..." Neji murmured as he stepped from the bench at the side of the ring. "Good, I want to see the potential of the Sharingan against my Byakugan." _

_"Hyuga huh?" Sasuke murmured as his Sharingan activated. "Let's see what he's really made of..." _

_"OK, the rules are simple!" Kakashi stated. "Ring out is an automatic disqualification, as well as a KO. For your weapons, you will use the sword that was given to you, it is your decision if you would like to use hand to hand combat, but the other competitor is not permitted to not use their sword if you decide this. Kido is allowed, as well as abilities such as the Sharingan or Byakugan. Fight as hard as you can, do not give in. Show your head Captain what you're made of! Begin!" Neji took off at Sasuke, who did the same in response. _

_"Wow, Sasuke's still pretty good..." Naruto murmured nervously as Yoruichi gave him a supportive pat on the back. _

_"So are you Naruto, I'd even go as far as to say you're better!" Yoruichi exclaimed with a wink, Naruto smiling in response. _

_"That's right, you're better than that loser so you better not mess up Naruto," Soi Fon chimed in, Naruto's face going slightly red. "Not that I actually care or anything of course..."_

_Neji and Sasuke clashed violently at the side of the arena, Sasuke seemingly going for the ring out win. _

_"Wow, Sasuke is amazing!" Haruno Sakura whispered to Hinamori Momo, who nodded in response. "Do you think he would ever date me Momo-chan?" _

_"Oh Sakura..." Momo sighed with a smile, both of the girls laughing together. _

_As Sasuke continued to dodge Neji's attacks, it seemed Neji was eventually going to force Sasuke out of bounds with his relentless attacks, but Sasuke had other plans. _

_"Hado Number 07: Kaminari!" Sasuke screamed as a bolt of lightning was shot from his fingertip at Neji, who wasn't expecting such a technique. Sasuke then used his speed to appear at the back of Neji, tripping Neji to the ground with a quick sweep kick. He then placed his foot on Neji's chest, holding his sword at Neji's throat. _

_"TKO!" Kakashi shouted as Neji growled angrily. "Uchiha Sasuke is the winner, congradulations! Sasuke is going to advance to the finals, against Uzumaki Naruto!" _

_"Well, this is it!" Naruto shouted as he stood up, Sasuke looking at him from the arena with his Sharingan activated. A small grin appeared on his face, Naruto returning the grin as well. _

"Hey Uchiha, aren't we supposed to spar today?" Renji interrupted Sasuke's reminising. "Hello? You got a bulb loose in that big egomaniacal head?"

"Watch your tone when you speak to your superior officer Abarai," Sasuke responded as Renji snickered.

"You are one hell of a bastard..." Renji murmured as he unsheathed his zanpakuto from his sash. "Come on, let's do this now!"

"Unfortunately, I don't have time for playing with children right now," Sasuke replied as he turned away. "I must prepare for my mission with Captain Kuchiki to the World of the Living."

"You're going to pick up Naruto and Rukia from the World of the Living tomorrow?" Renji asked, turning away slightly. "Oh..."

"Does this upset you Abarai?" Sasuke asked with a grin. "Oh that's right you, Uzumaki, and Rukia all grew up in the same trash can before Rukia became royalty. Heh, what a change of direction huh? A true rags to riches story!"

"Sasuke, it is time..." Byakuya stated as Sasuke turned to him, looking back at Renji with a grin.

"Hope you'll be there for your final reunion with your pals," Sasuke muttered as Renji angrily looked back. "It'll be a real killer time... heh..."

_to be continued..._

_Naruto vs Sasuke next chapter! Stay tuned! _

_gorutovssageta_


	4. Chapter 4

As the most anticipated match of the entire tournament went into preparation, an overzealous Naruto stood side by side with his sensei Yoruichi and fellow student Soi Fon at the snack bar.

"Thank you again for treating me to ramen Sensei," Naruto managed to spit out in between slurping on the rich, delicious broth. "It really hit the spot! I'm totally revved up to kick Sasuke's butt now!"

"That's the spirit Naruto!" Yoruichi responded as she wiped her mouth with a large napkin. "I want you to carry that attitude right to the winner's circle! Remember, you've been training hard, so I expect to see you use the abilities I taught you. This isn't sparring with me or Soi Fon, this is an actual battle. So remember it will be more difficult then it seemed in training. Sasuke's speed is quite impressive, so I doubt he'll allow you to just attack. Remember to use your head out there Naruto."

"Yes Yoruichi-sensei, I won't let you down!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You better not, or I'll really give you a beating in our next training session," Soi Fon threatened. "I want to see you at 200 percent out there! Not 100, 200!"

"If he give's me 200, I'll give him 1000 percent," a mysterious voice responded as the spiky blond haired soon to be Shinigami turned around to spot the Uchiha wonder Sasuke. "Just face it Naruto, you've already lost this tournament. Even the great Hyuga clan bowed down to the power of the Sharingan. Why would some loser dropout even stand a chance? Just because you got trained by the speed demon here doesn't even increase your chance of winning by an inch!"

"You little bastard, I ought to..." Soi Fon growled angrily as Yoruichi stood up from her chair, examining the Uchiha.

"So, you're Uchiha Sasuke, you're the younger brother of Uchiha Itachi," Yoruichi interrupted as Sasuke snickered in response. "Ah, the Sharingan is a powerful opponent. But speed can be your worst enemy..."

"Sure. the speed queen would make a comment like that," Sasuke responded. "One that doesn't possess Uchiha blood could never truly know the power of the Sharingan. You can only make an estimate, which can cost you your life in battle."

"You surely do carry yourself as an Uchiha, but do you really have a grasp on the Sharingan technique like you say that you do?" Yoruichi questioned. "Past of all your gloating, even you are unsure if you will be able to defeat Naruto."

"Now Captain, I'm sure my student will give quite the show," the lieutanant Sosuke Aizen entered the conversation abruptly. "Perception is a tricky foe, and I can guarantee you that with Sasuke, not is all that it seems. But I do agreed, Uzumaki Naruto is one of the most promising of the graduating class. His written grade is quite low, but his performance grade has been exceptional!"

"Naruto is going to cream that little punk, he won't lose to some snot nose kid!" Soi Fon roared. "He's lucky I wasn't in this tournament, I'd teach him a lesson in pain myself!"

"Soi Fon, I'll take care of him at the tournament," Naruto assurred his furious fellow student as Sasuke snickered once more. "I've got a new trick up my sleeve that'll take care of the Sharingan once and for all!"

"A new trick that can defeat the Sharingan?" Sasuke responded as a grin slithered across his lips. "Well, I can't wait to see what the number one knucklehead Shinigami has in store for me then. This ought to be more than a workout at least..."

"Come Sasuke, I think you've interrupted the Captain's meal enough," Aizen stated as he guided Sasuke from the snack bar. "I do hope to see a spectacular match from you two Naruto. Don't disappoint me now!"

"Don't worry, I swear I'll show everyone what I can do!" Naruto responded as he pointed his chopsticks at Aizen with a determined grin. "Believe it!"

_Tournament Final: Uchiha Sasuke vs. Uzumaki Naruto_

Naruto and Sasuke stood face to face, eye to eye. Neither said a word, as if the entire population around them didn't exist, only them. Neither flinched nor seemingly breathed as the announcer prepared to yell the start of the match. As the match began, Sasuke disappeared in an instant, along with Naruto. Both appeared at the middle of the arena, exchanging blows furiously. Neither could land a hit, each punch thrown followed up with either a kick or a combination. This continued on for a minute or so, before Naruto flash stepped to the side of the arena, Sasuke following suit. Sasuke's eyes remained unchanged, the Sharingan not been activated yet. Naruto noted this fact, knowing Sasuke was studying his fighting style before going all out. A futile effort, for Naruto was doing the same. As Soi Fon had told him as the two had studied the Sharingan earlier in the week, the way to devastate the Sharingan was to learn the opponent's fighting style. Master their weaknesses, learn their bind spot. With this, speed shall prevail. Learn where to strike where it hurts, before the opposite occurs. These were all taken into account as Naruto prepared to attack. Sasuke had his own technique: drive your opponent to frustration. Even the most skilled opponent could be worn out, with lack of stamina. Sasuke's stamina level was quite high, therefore he could survive a long duration. This worked in the frustration, which was caused by infuriating your opponent with hit to home attacks. They needed to be precise, no mistake. This could not be stresseed enough, for if Sasuke allowed himself to drop his guard for even a second, this plan could be foiled. Speed was not going to work, his opponent was potentially faster due to his training. But. where Naruto exceled in speed, Sasuke held in power. Power was his ace in the hole, combined with his already admirable speed, he would have no issue with this. Combined with the Sharingan, he could dodge all of Naruto's attacks, then find an opening to execute his own. As Sasuke prepared to attack, this is what went through his mind. Naruto flash stepped before Sasuke, almost at blinding speed, taking a swift kick to Sasuke's abdomen, which Sasuke managed to sway from in the nick of time. As he swayed from Naruto's kick, Naruto followed up the kick with a punch to Sasuke's chest, which Sasuke deflected by using his palm to force Naruto's fist to the side. As Sasuke did this, he countered with a uppercut to Naruto's jaw, which Naruto promptly evaded by flash stepping from the blow. As Naruto resurfaced at the edge of the arena, Sasuke quickly chanted a kido spell.

"Hado Number 4: Byakurai!" Sasuke roared as a concentrated bolt of lightning emerged from his index finger, which Naruto knew was almost unavoidable. Though he could easily flash step from the hado spell, it was the situation of the intensity of the attack. It was quite powerful, enough that even Sasuke possibly couldn't control it say Naruto dodged it. It would hit innocent bystanders, which was not something Naruto was going to willingly let occur. Naruto withstood the lightning at it coursed through his being, the wretching pain almost too much for the budding Shinigami to bare. As the lightning subsided, Sasuke appeared, almost as quick, before a slightly paralyzed Naruto. As Naruto turned to face him, Sasuke kneed the blond Shinigami in his chest, blood escaping from Naruto's mouth as this occurred. Naruto fought through the pain as he managed to flash step away, but his flash step was too slow. Sasuke managed to trace his flash step precisely, almost following the injured Naruto in the exact second he used the technique. As Naruto flash stepped to the middle of the arena, he was met by Sasuke, who bashed him directly in the jaw, which caused Naruto to slide across the arena floor. He was almost out of bounds, which meant Sasuke only had to throw the weakened Naruto out of the arena. But Naruto refused to let this occur, flash stepping from his position as soon as he witnessed Sasuke move an inch. Sasuke growled as he witnessed this, knowing the win wasn't going to be as easy as expected. He sighed, knowing it was time to use his ultimate technique to finish the match once and for all.

"...Sharingan..." Sasuke murmured as the technique was at last activated. Now Sasuke's vision was enhanced beyond a doubt, Naruto's speed meaning absolutely nothing. Sasuke knew his plan was working, but he needed to beat down the knucklehead Shinigami more. He had to push the boy over the edge, completely wear him out. It was working, Naruto peering at Sasuke from the side of the arena, still struggling to regain strength. Both of the Shinigami now had out their wooden swords, so now was the time to impress with their sword abilities. Sasuke flash stepped to Naruto's position, where Naruto had just begun to finally regain his strength. He turned in time to see Sasuke attack, which was stopped as Naruto used his sword to stop Sasuke's own. Sasuke and Naruto clashed with their swords, Sasuke beginning to chuckle as he overpowered the weakened Naruto. Sasuke stopped one of Naruto's attacks, then slammed his sword across Naruto's face, which caused him to topple backwards across the arena.

"Just give up loser, you're finished now," Sasuke stated as he stood before Naruto. "Your effort is completely futile, so I see no reason to finish this match. I can see every move you make as you make it, so it's not even funny anymore. Quit, before I teach you the true meaning of the word Sharingan."

"I'll never quit... I'll never lose to you Sasuke!" Naruto roared as he flash stepped behind Sasuke, bringing his sword down upon Sasuke's back. Sasuke simply sighed as he flash stepped from the attack, then flash stepped behind Naruto. He poked Naruto in the back with his wooden zanpakuto, which caused Naruto to blindly swing behind him. Sasuke flash stepped to the back of Naruto as he turned to swing, poking the Shinigami in the back again. As Naruto turned, he didn't swing this time, just glanced. He turned around the other way to be knocked back by a vicious blow from Sasuke's sword, Sasuke slamming the sword into Naruto's chest. He then began to viciously beat Naruto with the stick, hitting every point of his body without fail. Naruto tried to flash step, but the attacks were to vicious and fast. Sasuke finished the barrage by knocking Naruto across the arena once again, which caused Naruto tremendous pain.

"Damn, I can't cut it like this..." Naruto groaned as he managed to pull himself from the ground. "I'll need to use my "Sharingan Killer" technique huh...?" Sasuke did not allow Naruto a inch of space, flash stepping before the recovering Shinigami. This time Naruto was ready, Sasuke bringing down his sword on Naruto, who didn't try to avoid the blow. As Sasuke did this, the Naruto who was struck disappeared, only an afterimage. Sasuke could only gasp as his entire face was caved in by a punch from Naruto, who flash stepped before him. Sasuke held his face in pain as Naruto attacked with his sword, no one witnessing the attack as Naruto flash stepped behind Sasuke. He stood there gallantly as Sasuke fell to his knees, a long gash appearing across his chest. Naruto did not allow this to be the end, flash stepping behind the kneeling Sasuke. He then kicked the Uchiha in the back of his head, causing him to go across the arena. As Sasuke went flying because of Naruto's blow, Naruto followed up by flash stepping to the exact location Sasuke was going to land, kicking Sasuke up into the air. As Sasuke went up into the air, Naruto attacked him in the air with his sword several times before knocking down the wounded Uchiha into the ground. Naruto stood before the fallen Sasuke, proud of what occurred. But Sasuke was far from finished, he was just getting started in fact. Sasuke's eyes opened abruptly, startling everyone watching as he stood up, still smarting from Naruto's attack.

"No one has ever beat me in such a way, not even Zaraki..." Sasuke murmured as he held his sword up. "I'll defeat you even if it kills me..." Sasuke charged at Naruto, but it was different. Before he had attacked like an animal, but at least one with grace. This time it seemed as if someone had released the animal's chains, causing the animal to be wild, uncaged. It was unexpected, unknown how this could have occurred. Sasuke flash stepped as he ran at Naruto, appearing at the side of Naruto. Naruto looked to his side, dodging the first blow of Sasuke's sword. But the next was unexpected, Sasuke using pure force to push back Naruto, which forced him to break his guard. As this occurred, Sasuke used Hado Number 4: Byakura, sending it on course with Naruto's chest. Naruto took the attack, landing on the ground silently. As he laid there, a red aura spilled from his body, covering the entire boy like a blanket. Sasuke observed this with interest, not expecting such a feat to occur. Naruto let out a primal roar as he looked up at Sasuke, his eyes red as well now. Sasuke could only blink as he was sent across the arena with an unknown attack from Naruto, who used his new power to send some type of spiritual attack from his sword. Sasuke could not keep up with Naruto's new speed, which seemed to put his old speed to shame. As Sasuke realized he was near the edge, he prepared to flash step, but was scooped up by Naruto, who flash stepped before the Uchiha. Naruto wrenched his hand back as Sasuke's eyes widened in fear, knowing there was no way to avoid this blow. Naruto's fist connected with Sasuke's cheek, Naruto keeping his fist there as he and Sasuke collided into a wall out of bounds.

"That's it, Uzumaki Naruto is the winner of our tournament!" Kakashi exclaimed as Captain Yamamoto cleared his throat in response.

"Correction, Uchiha Sasuke is the winner of this tournament," Yamamoto stated as everyone gasped in response. "Uzumaki Naruto's foot touched the grass as he plowed Sasuke into the wall. This is an automatic out of bounds, meaning Sasuke had won before Naruto knocked him out of bounds."

"Wow... then I guess Uchiha Sasuke is the winner of out tournament then!" Kakashi corrected as Naruto collapsed to the ground. "We need a medic out here, now!"

"Well, how are you champ?" a voice asked as Sasuke's eyes opened. Sasuke sat up, in a hospital gown. Captain Retsu stood before him, looking down at his medical chart.

"You had quite the battle there, I'm more than impressed," Retsu commented as Sasuke looked down. "You'll be fine to leave soon, so just sit tight OK?" Sasuke fled from the room as Retsu announced this, the captain and her subordinates watching in shock. Sasuke continued to run until he bumped into Aizen, who looked at the boy with his usual smile.

"Sasuke, why are you in such a hurry?" Aizen asked as Sasuke struggled to catch his breath.

"I want it..." Sasuke murmured as he looked up at Aizen. "That Uzumaki kid... they might have said I won, but I lost... I must have the power. I want you to to the Hollofication process on me... I know I'll become stronger if you do!"

"You do know you might not survive?" Aizen responded as Sasuke nodded. "Fine, we'll get started tonight... Sasuke." Sasuke grinned as he looked at his own hands, which were worn out and scratched.

"I will have my vengance on both of them!" Sasuke roared as he laughed maniacally.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto: Shinigami of the Kyubiakuma: THE MOVIE

by gorutovssageta

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach, just the story._

_This movie takes place during the time Naruto was still in the Soul Society _

"Uzumaki Naruto, this floor better be clean by the time I get back, or you'll be getting another week of docked pay!" Hitsugaya Toshiro roared as he stood at the door of the Squad 10 barracks, participating in one of his favorite activities at the moment: scowling at Uzumaki Naruto, the third seat of Squad 10.

"Yeah, no problem Toshiro," Naruto answered nonchalantly as he laid in the middle of the room on the floor lazily. "Any chance I'll be getting in the action this time?"

"I've told you several times my name is Captain Hitsugaya, and no," Toshiro responded in a grumpy manner. "You've made enough of a mess here, I don't need you making a mess on the battlefield as well. Now you're going to make us late, let's go Rangiku."

Rangiku flashed Naruto a sympathetic smile before leaving the barracks with Toshiro, closing the door as they exited. Naruto sat up, looking at the tile with a disappointed expression clouding his usual goofy smile. The blond Shinigami was always treated like this, even to those he outranked. He was considered to be a risk himself and those around him, though he recieved training from a legend of the Soul Society, Yoruichi Shihion. He also acceled in the Shinigami Academy, on par with those considered geniuses, such as Uchiha Sasuke, Gaara, and Hyuga Neji. But though he had such an impressive resume, he was treated like a boy who couldn't be trusted to even wield a butter knife.

"I guess this is the fate of all great Shinigami right?" Naruto said sarcastically as he pulled a mop from one of the several closets in the barracks. He dipped the mop in a bucket of cold water, mopping all the dirt and grime off the floor. As Naruto mopped the floor, he sensed a small, almost familiar spiritual pressure flare nearby, almost as if it was right outside the barracks. He paid this no mind, flaring spiritual pressure was nothing to be alerted about in a society full of Shinigami. He continued to mop, while a mysterious individual sneaked up on the seemingly unsuspecting Shinigami. Naruto's eyes looked to the side the person was approaching from, Naruto still pretending to seemingly not be paying attention. The mysterious individual unsheathed his/her zanpakuto, Naruto still mopping the floor as if this was not occurring. The mysterious individual went into an attack position, Naruto ducking as the mysterious individual took a slash at the back of Naruto's neck. Naruto looked back, using the tip of the mop to stab the individual in the stomach, causing the person to gasp from momentary lost of breath. The person growled as he/she swung their zanpakuto at Naruto's chest, Naruto swaying from the blow with ease. Naruto pressed the wet mop head in the stranger's face, rubbing it in for a moment before flipping the mop over back to the tip, using it to sweep the stranger off his/her's feet, causing them to fall on their back. As the person fell, almost as if it was slow motion, Naruto kicked the stranger in the side, the force causing the person to be knocked into the furniture.

"Well, I think I 'cleaned' up that mess!" Naruto exclaimed with a grin, the grin fading as the person rose up from all the debris caused by the broken furniture, brushing themselves off angrily.

"Playtime is over brat..." the person (who sounded like a female) hissed as she retrieved her zanpakuto that she had dropped after impact with the furniture from the ground. "I have a mission to accomplish, I won't have some loser Shinigami get in my way."

A tick appeared on Naruto's forehead as he was called a 'loser Shinigami' by the mystery woman, the mystery woman using Naruto's anger as a distraction, running full speed toward the Shinigami. Naruto looked forward, using the mop to block the woman's slash, but the mop was cut in two. Naruto tossed the piece with the mop head, using the piece with the tip to slap across the woman's face, which caused the woman to smart over the attack, but recover almost instantly. She kicked the piece of the mop out of Naruto's hand, using her left leg to kick Naruto in the chest after successfully knocking the mop piece out his hand. Naruto stumbled back slightly, but recovered as the woman tried to stab him in the chest. Naruto managed to sway from the strike in the nick of time, using his left hand to karate chop the woman in the back of her head, which caused her to pass out. Naruto sighed as he knelt down over the unconscious woman, trying to figure out who could be causing him so much grief. As he pulled the woman's mask off, it was revealed to be a female version... of himself. The girl looked so much like his own self it was uncanny. Naruto fell back as he witnessed this, almost afraid to look over at the woman again.

"H-How is this possible?" Naruto stammered out loud, the woman's eyes opening instantly at the sound of Naruto's voice.

"You've seen my face..." the woman remarked as she picked up her mask from the ground beside her. "But I think I've learned enough about you in our fight. My master always told me that you can learn a lot about someone when you exchange fists with them. I apologize for having to do all of this, but it was all neccesary to discover if you were indeed the _real _Uzumaki Naruto."

"What do you mean, the _real_ Uzumaki Naruto?" Naruto questioned. "And why the hell do you look just like me lady? What's going on here?"

"Look, I'll explain everything to you, just not here alright?" the woman persisted. "Meet me in the capital at midnight, you'll know where to find me." The woman disappeared via flash step, Naruto looking at the location she was standing at in awe.

"What's going on here...?" Naruto wondered aloud as Toshiro and Rangiku entered the barracks, chatting amongst each other.

"How did you forget your zanpakuto Rangiku?" Toshiro scolded as Rangiku shrugged, looking a bit like she drank too much sake.

"I'm sorry Captain, I just had to stop for a drink before we left, so I thought it'd be best if I left it here so we avoided a situation like before!" Rangiku answered as she hiccuped slightly, laughing out loud as she did. Toshiro glanced at Naruto, who was standing in the middle of a the room, the place completely destroyed from the battle with the mystery woman.

"What...the...hell...did...you...DO!" Toshiro roared as a tick appeared on his forehead. "I left you alone for not even 10 minutes! And I come back to this?"

"Toshiro, you've got to listen to me, it was..." Naruto tried to explain, but was interrupted by Toshiro growling angrily.

"IT'S CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA!" Toshiro screamed as he looked as if he wanted to kill the blond Shinigami. "You... I swear you are one of the incompetent Shinigami of all time! You can't do anything right! Not even mop a damn floor!"

"Listen, a woman came here that looked just like me, she attacked me out of nowhere!" Naruto shouted. "I was trying to protect this place! She told me she wanted to talk to me at midnight, something about 'I'd know where to meet her' or some crap."

"Well that's nice, but you're not going NOWHERE until this place is SPOTLESS!" Toshiro roared as Rangiku returned with her sword sheathed in her sash. "Let's go Rangiku! I'll be personally coming back to check on you, so if you leave I'll make sure you're docked every cent of your pay!" Naruto opened his mouth to respond, but Toshiro held up his hand to silence the Shinigami. He motioned for Rangiku to follow him as he left the barracks, leaving Naruto in the middle of the room dumbfounded.

_Later_

"Captain, we've arrived at our location," Rangiku reported as Toshiro, who seemed slightly occupied by something, nodded absentmindedly. "Captain, are you going to participate in doing a report of our findings?"

"Uh, right I apologize," Toshiro responded as he looked up at Rangiku. "Was it just as the reports indicated?"

"Yes, it seems that a wormhole that leads to who knows where has appeared in the middle of the sky right above the Seireitei," Rangiku answered. "We'll need to give a full detailed report to the Research and Development division by tonight, which they'll probably come down to investigate themselves... Captain, are you paying attention?"

"Rangiku, do you think I was too hard on Naruto?" Toshiro asked almost sheepishly as Rangiku gave him a knowing smile.

"You were as always, but I know you deep down really like him Captain," Rangiku answered. "I think he does too. But you two act like cats and dogs when you're around each other, I swear."

"I guess an apology might be in order, he could be..." Toshiro murmured as someone or something shot from the wormhole, streaming past Toshiro and Rangiku. "...telling the truth. Rangiku, get this report down to the Research and Development division, they'll be wanting to investigate this themselves. I'll go chase after whatever just emerged from that wormhole!" Rangiku nodded as they flash stepped in opposite directions, Toshiro going after the mysterious person or thing while Rangiku went to give a full report of Squad 10's finding to the Research and Development division.

_Later_

As midnight arrived, Naruto looked out the barracks window, scoping out the area to see if Toshiro was skulking around. When he thought the close was clear, he leaped out the window, flash stepping to the capital. When he reached his destination, Naruto scanned the area for the mystery woman, but did not see her anywhere.

"I'd know where to meet her..." Naruto repeated, looking around the entire capital. "Well, I have no idea where this girl could be. Meh, my mind is too warped right now. I know, I'll get a bowl of ramen to clear my head, then go search for her!" Naruto nodded to himself with a smile as he went to the ramen bar, sitting down next to someone who was devouring a bowl of ramen.

"Mmm, that look's really good!" Naruto commented as he looked at the bowl of ramen the person was eating, which just happen to be miso ramen, his favorite.

"Thank you, it's my favorite!" the person exclaimed as the person looked at Naruto, Naruto gasping as he pointed at the ramen eater.

"Y-Your that woman!" Naruto shouted as the mystery woman sat next to him, slurping on the ramen happily.

"Yup, I told you to meet me here remember?" the mystery woman answered. "Somewhere you'd know to meet me! Well, I guess you want me to explain who I am right? I guess I'll start with that." The woman used a napkin to wipe the excess broth off her face, burping loudly before giving Naruto a dazzling smile.

"Well, my name is Uzumaki Naruko, I'm a Shinigami," the woman announced, almost making Naruto fall out his seat. "I come from an alternate dimension, I arrived here via the wormhole to tell you Shinigami something very important."

"So... are you my daughter or sister or something?" Naruto asked, Naruko laughing as she shook her head no.

"No, a bit weirder," Naruko answered. "I'm... you. I'm an alternate version of you." Naruto looked at Naruko with shock, not even knowing what to say.

"T-That's impossible!" Naruto shouted as he looked up at the sky. "How is this even possible? Is my world going to explode or something because you're here?"

"Well... that's what we need to talk about," Naruko responded. "Your world isn't about to explode, but it's going to end up like mine. You see, at one point my world was just as yours is now, peaceful and serene. But that all ended when an unknown being emerged from what seemed out of nowhere, turning our world to chaos. It started when he killed the old woman..."

"You mean... old man Yamamoto?" Naruto asked, Naruko nodding in response.

"He's a woman in my dimension," Naruko explained. "After that, everything just seemed to go downhill. The captains were no chance against his zanpakuto, which can twist reality to anything he pleases it to be. Literally, he changed the Soul Society into a barren wasteland. And though he's defeated our best, he's still hungry for more. We are slaves in our own world, though some of us were able to escape that fate. We stand as a resistance, but we are quickly getting nowhere. He's defeated us every time we've tried to rebel. Now he's set his sights on every dimension that exists. He won't stop until everything is in his rule, one Soul Society isn't enough. He's coming for you all, and he will twist your reality into what ours have turned into. We aren't strong enough to stop him, we've lost too many. But you might stand a chance, which is why we build a device that can transport us here. That's the wormhole that is in the sky. But once we open it, we don't know how to close it, so anything can come in and out as it pleases. But we needed to find a way to warn you all."

"This isn't good..." Naruto remarked as he absorbed in all of the information. "This isn't good at all... this is horrible!"

"Don't worry kid, it's about to get worse!" a voice stated as a zanpakuto crashed through Naruto's chair, Naruto flash stepping in the nick of time to avoid the attack. A tall raven haired man and a blond haired woman stood in front of Naruto and Naruko, each having a sinister grin on their faces.

"You followed me here..." Naruko choked out as she looked at the two individuals before her. "I-I won't let you do it to this place as well!"

_A dimensional battle is about to occur! Stay tuned, a new movie chapter is coming up real soon! Stay tuned ;) _

_gorutovssageta_


	6. Chapter 6

_Naruto: Shinigami of the Kyubiakuma: THE MOVIE_

_by gorutovssageta_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach, if I did I'd have my name on a lot of hospitals and stuff because I'd donate a lot of money! I just own this story and the characters I create. Please read and drop a review if you like it! THANK YOU! _

"No, they found me!" Naruko exclaimed in a fearful manner as she backed away from the advancing Shinigami. The blond Shinigami took hold of Naruko's arm, grasping it tightly. Naruto stepped forward, his hand slowly reaching for the hilt of his zanpakuto, his zanpakuto laced up on his back with a thin string that ran across his chest, connecting in the back. Naruto looked behind him as the black haired Shinigami flash stepped to that location, also reaching for the hilt of his blade. Both Shinigami drew their blades at once, the blades connecting as Naruto turned around, initiating a blade to blade staredown with his mystery opponent.

"Just who the hell are you two?" Naruto hissed at the mystery Shinigami as the two glared at each other.

"Stay out of our way kid, this has nothing to do with you... yet," the mystery Shinigami answered as the two Shinigami both mirrored each other by performing a backflip to end the draw. As Naruto's feet touched the pavement, he flash stepped behind the mysterious Shinigami, trying to lob off the man's head with his zanpakuto. The man turned slightly, able to stop Naruto's attack by blocking with his sword wielding arm, which was his left. Naruto growled angrily as the man's mouth curled into a smile, Naruto attacking the man wildly now. The man swayed from most of the ground attacks, using his zanpakuto to stop all aerial attacks. Naruto's speed increased slightly with each attack that was blocked, trying to best his opponent using his key weapon: speed. It wasn't working, each attack being read and avoided by the mysterious Shinigami.

"Nice try, but I know your whole moveset," the mysterious Shinigami boosted, Naruto located a few feet away, breathing heavily due to his constant attacking. "Even in this dimension, you aren't a challenge Uzumaki."

"Just who the hell are you?" Naruto repeated angrily as the person gave him a cruel grin.

"Don't worry, I doubt you know me in this dimension, but if you insist to know, my name is Sagamoto Koyoto," the Shinigami finally answered. "I am a faithful servant of the man simply known as the Dimension King. After taking the Spirit King's life, which is said to be the strongest being in all dimensions, he has taken the name king of all dimensions. Soon your dimension will be his personal playground as well... but it wouldn't have been so soon if it wasn't for your other half here. She lead us into this dimension by opening a portal that could not be closed! By the way Naruko, your little "team" has been captured and returned to where they belong. And once we find that wretched woman, she's going back too."

"You'll never capture her you twisted..." Naruko began, but was silenced when the woman holding her wrist dug in with her nails, causing Naruko to squeal in pain.

"Let her go, now!" Naruto roared as he pointed his zanpakuto at Koyoto's chest. "Or I swear to you, I will make you pay!"

"I told you, I've fought this version of you several times, there's nothing you can do to surprise me," Koyoto bragged with a confident grin as Naruto let out a fierce battle cry, a red aura surfacing around his body.

"Wait... isn't that the aura of Kyubiakuma?" the blond woman asked as her, Naruko, and Koyoto all gawked in surprise. "Are you telling me that this Uzumaki is the wielder of Kyubiakuma in this dimension?"

"T-That's not possible!" Koyoto screamed as Naruto let out another roar, his aura surfacing around his body in the shape of the Kyuubi no Yoko. "You can't be the wielder of Kyubiakuma!"

"Well if you don't believe it, unleash your inner demons, Kyubiakuma!" Naruto shouted as his zanpakuto went into it's shikai form, the sword about 5 feet tall now. It was covered in small ridges along the front of the blade, the sword glowing a faint red color.

"That is indeed Kyubiakuma, what should we do Koyoto?" the blond woman asked Koyoto, who seemed to be frozen in place, his right eye flinching constantly. "Koyoto, please! This is not the time for a breakdown, we must do something!" Koyoto continued to look at the zanpakuto that Naruto was holding, his eyes not even blinking as he ran his left hand down his chest.

"Koyoto, would you...?" the woman began to yell, but was interrupted by a maniacal laugh from Koyoto.

"The Kyubiakuma... I still remember when you gave me this scar... the feeling of being cut by a true demon sword..." Koyoto muttered as his eyes looked at Kyubiakuma, focusing on nothing else but the sword. "That sensation... I must have your power, I must wield you! Kyubiakuma, I beg you to allow me to become your master!"

"What's wrong with this guy?" Naruto asked as he looked at Naruko, who was also looking at Naruto with a bewildered expression. "What? This guy brags that he knows my fighting style, but then starts acting like this when I unleash my shikai?"

"Naruto... in my dimension, I am _not _the wielder of Kyubiakuma," Naruko admitted as Naruto looked back at her in shock. "My mother is the wielder of Kyubiakuma. Once the most feared individual in the Soul Society due to her skill with a blade, and that fact that she wields one of the strongest zanpakutos in Shinigami history."

"So... what is your zanpakuto then?" Naruto asked, Naruko looking away in an embarrassed manner.

"I... don't know, I'm only an unseated officer in my dimension..." Naruko answered, making Naruto almost go white in the face.

_"Crap, my alternate self is a complete loser!" _Naruto thought nervously as he looked at Naruko with an apologetic grin. _"Wait... does that make me successful? If my alternate self is a complete washout, I must be doing something right! Yes, I knew I was on the road to greatness!" _As Naruto celebrated a bit, Naruko did a sweat drop as she automatically knew what her alternate self was thinking.

"...you think I'm a complete loser don't you?" Naruko asked sadly, Naruto stopping his celebration for a moment to look at the hurt Shinigami. As Naruto opened his mouth to speak, he was interrupted by Koyoto, who tried to strike him from behind with his zanpakuto.

"I will take Kyubiakuma from you, then place you in prison with the rest of the rebels!" Koyoto roared as saliva rolled down his mouth. "I will have it, you will give it to me!"

"Sorry, but you won't be getting anything!" A voice screamed as Toshiro flash stepped in front of Koyoto, making Koyoto halt his incoming attack on Naruto.

"Captain, why are you here?" Naruto asked in surprise as Toshiro glanced at Naruto, then at Naruko.

_"Great... he was telling the truth..." _Toshiro thought to himself as he looked back at his opponent with a serious expression. _"This is going to be a long night..." _

"Get out my way boy!" Koyoto roared as a tick appeared on Toshiro's forehead from being called "boy" by Koyoto.

"Naruto... I can use some back-up if you'd like to assist me," Toshiro asked reluctantly, Naruto's eyes widening as a huge smile spread across his face.

"Yes captain!" Naruto shouted as he closed his eyes, giving Toshiro a happy salute. Toshiro smiled slightly at not being called "Toshiro" like the knucklehead Shinigami usually called him, watching as Naruto ran past him to fight Koyoto. "Hey, you take on the girl, OK Toshiro?"

"Dammit, it's Captain Hitsugaya!" Toshiro roared as he ran past Naruto, running toward the woman who was still holding Naruko captive.

"You look quite familiar, you must be one of the several captains I killed when me and my master invaded the Soul Society in this weaklings dimension," the blond Shinigami stated with a malicious grin as she drew her zanpakuto from her sash with one hand. "Now, I know you wouldn't want this girl's blood on your hands, so let's not do anything stupid now alright?"

"You would hold this woman hostage just to make me surrender?" Toshiro asked, complete disgust leaking in his voice. "You have no shame, or pride for that matter. Fine, let's play your game then." Toshiro sheathed his zanpakuto, the blond haired woman grinning broadly as she threw Naruko in front of her, the tip of the woman's zanpakuto appearing in the front of Naruko's stomach as Toshiro reached out to grab her. Naruko's eyes widened as she coughed out a tremendous amount of blood, the blood spraying on Toshiro, who looked on with his eyes widened in shock, no word able to escape from his mouth. As Naruko fell, Toshiro observed that the woman had disappeared, something now tapping on Toshiro's shoulders. Toshiro looked back in silence as the woman stood there now, a set of claws on each of her hands.

"This is my zanpakuto in it's shikai state, do you like?" the woman asked as she licked the tip of one of the claws with a malicious smile. "My claws have tasted so much blood of Shinigami, but it never tires of it. It hungers for more, and so do I." The woman flash stepped behind Toshiro, taking a swing at Toshiro's neck, but the attack was stopped by what looked like several sakura petals...

Meanwhile, Naruto and Koyoto was clashing violently, Koyoto's thirst for the sword increasing the more his blade touched Kyubiakuma. Naruto was beginning to feel slightly dizzy, the effect of using the shikai state of his zanpakuto for so long beginning to take effect on him. (A/N: If you read the earlier chapters of NSOTK, you would know that Naruto could not use Kyubiakuma very long due to the fact that it would consume his personality, giving him the same violent nature as the Kyuubi no Yoko. Due to this, because of the sword's hunger to take over his body at the time, Naruto fatigued more quicker before he lost complete control. In other words, when he fatigued, it meant he was soon going to be consumed by the spirit of the Kyuubi no Yoko.)

"What's wrong, you're nothing like that damned Uzumaki Kushina!" Koyoto shouted with a grin as he flash stepped in front of Naruto, preparing to bring down his zanpakuto onto Naruto, who was kneeling before him breathing heavily. Naruto slowly looked up, his blue orbs beginning to turn a shade of blood red. As Koyoto prepared to swing, a bolt of electricity hit him square in the chest, causing him to be paralyzed for the moment. A Shinigami flash stepped in front of him, hitting the paralyzed Shinigami with the hilt of his blade across the face, which caused Koyoto be knocked away from Naruto's radius.

"What a Dobe, always getting hurt just like a little baby," a voice teased as Naruto looked up, the Shinigami none other than Uchiha Sasuke. "Since you and your captain can't handle intruders, let me and my captain show you how it's done!"

_Sasuke and Naruto vs. Koyoto! What is this new Shinigami's shikai? Who is this Dimension King? What is his plans for Naruto's Soul Society? Is Uzumaki Kushina still alive in this dimension? Will Toshiro be able to take on this blond woman's shikai state zanpakuto, or will he fall? Who is his incoming help? All (And I mean everything) will be explained in upcoming chapters! To all those who don't fully understand yet or are still confused, you'll get a full explanation next chapter, that is a promise! _

_gorutovssageta_


	7. Chapter 7

_Naruto: Shinigami of the Kyubiakuma: THE MOVIE_

_by gorutovssageta_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story itself and the characters I created._

"It's too bad, you're not half bad looking kid," the blond woman commented, causing Toshiro to slightly blush. "Now, it's time to die child!"

"Scatter, Senbonzakura," a voice commanded, tiny blade fragments blocking the woman's path to Toshiro.

"What the hell is this, some kind of trick?" the woman barked as she was suddenly attacked by a man who seemed to appear out of nowhere. He had slate gray eyes, long black hair. He wore a white headpiece that symbolized nobility, along with the standard captain haori with a white scarf.

"Captain Kuchiki, I thank you for assistance, but I'll take it from here," Toshiro commented as Byakuya glanced over at the captain.

"Captain Hitsugaya, don't you think it would be wise to draw your zanpakuto when in battle with an opponent?" Byakuya asked as Toshiro realized his zanpakuto was still sheathed from when he sheathed it earlier. Before Toshiro could respond, Byakuya attacked the woman from above, appearing above her via flash step. The woman glanced up, managing to locate Byakuya before he was able to get the advantage. She flash stepped to the left of herself approximately three feet away, Byakuya landing on his feet where the woman once stood. Both Shinigami had a bit of a stare down for a moment, as if it was an old western movie scene.

"Come at me, if you can keep up," Byakuya chided as the woman sneered in response.

"I was trained in the art of speed killing, your speed is nothing compared to my own!" the woman roared as she ran full speed at Byakuya, to the human eye it looked as if she had just appeared in front of Byakuya in not even a half a second. Byakuya watched as the woman took a swipe at his chest, the captain swaying from the attack with minimal difficulty. The woman's expression grew angrier as her attack speed increased, Byakuya increasing the speed of his swaying as the woman continued to try to land an attack. Byakuya used his shikai in secret, putting his sword to the side so the woman could not see his sword transforming into tiny particles.

"You bastard, stay still!" The woman barked as she held her hand back, prepared to pack some power into her next attack. She was suddenly pushed away from Byakuya's radius by his sword particles, which returned to sword form after getting the woman several feet away from him. Byakuya allowed the woman to get up, an emotionless expression still on the captain's face.

"You're good… really good…" the woman admitted as she pulled herself up to her feet. "What is your name Shinigami?"

"My name does not matter, and neither does yours," Byakuya answered as the woman growled at this caddy comment. "You will die not knowing the name of your assailant, as is the way all scum of your nature should."

"You have a lot of nerve, judging me in such a way!" the woman bellowed as she looked at Byakuya with a look that could kill. "Scum of my nature? What do you know about me?"

"I care to know nothing about you, you're of no importance to me," Byakuya answered, the woman screaming out in frustration. She flew at Byakuya with blinding speed, her claws poised to attack Byakuya. The woman stopped as she realized Byakuya had disappeared from her vision, the Shinigami no longer in front of her. Byakuya performed an incredible flash step, one that visually could not be saw with the naked eye. It seemed almost as if he walked past her, cutting the woman several places before sheathing his sword, the captain appearing behind her with his sword already sheathed. In Toshiro's point of view, the woman was standing still, suddenly Byakuya appearing behind her, looking as if he did not lift a finger, while in actuality he brutally attacked her. The woman's wounds opened after several seconds, blood splashing over everything as the woman's eyes widened in shock. As she looked back, Byakuya's sword was transform into sword particle.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura," Byakuya announced as a cloud of sword particles showered over the woman, disintegrating her. Byakuya allowed his zanpakuto to reform before resheathing it, looking back at Toshiro when he finished.

"Captain Hitsugaya, I leave it to you," Byakuya stated as he prepared to leave, but was intervened when he saw the woman's body begin to regenerate. Byakuya's expression changed slightly as the woman returned, back from the grave.

"Did you miss me, Shinigami?" the woman teased as she unleashed a portion of her spiritual pressure, which had seemed to increase drastically for some unknown reason.

"She… regenerated," Toshiro stated as he gawked at the female Shinigami. "I don't know of any Shinigami that has that ability. What is she…?"

Naruko choked out a handful of blood, leaning up against one of the building's she was nearby.

"I-I did it again, I-I messed up," Naruko stammered, a line of blood rolling down her chin. "I told myself I wouldn't mess this up, I told myself I wouldn't allow another dimension to fall! But… I failed again. Mom… what would you do…?" Naruko looked up at the night sky, thinking of the answer to her own question. She smiled, pulling herself up from the ground as she figured out the answer. Her mother wouldn't give up, even though the world was against her. She would fight, until her body turned into dust. And that's just what Naruko planned to do.

"Hey, are you OK?" a female's voice asked as Naruko looked back, Haruno Sakura behind her.

"You look like a guy I had a crush on in the Shinigami Academy," Naruko said as she gave Sakura a weak grin.

"You look like a guy that was in my class in Shinigami Academy, Uzumaki Naruto," Sakura remarked as Naruko coughed out another handful of blood, holding her stomach as she fell to her knee's. Sakura rushed over to Naruko's side, witnessing the injury the female Shinigami had sustained.

"Hold on, I'm going to heal you," Sakura assured Naruko as she laid Naruko on her back.

"So, you're a healer?" Naruko asked as Sakura nodded, holding both of her hands to Naruko's wound, her hands glowing with green spiritual energy.

"I learned from my captain, and my captain is the greatest healer in the Soul Society, though there is someone that is said to rival her," Sakura explained as the wound healed. "Captain Unohana doesn't like to speak about her, I guess they had a bit of a rivalry until she disappeared a long time ago."

"Captain Unohana, I remember that name!" Naruko exclaimed as she began to feel her reiatsu return to her.

"Where are you from exactly?" Sakura asked as she finished up healing Naruko, who was sitting up now.

"I'm from inside the wormhole, a different dimension," Naruko answered, Sakura's eyes widened as she heard this.

"So, you are the Ryoka that is attacking us," Sakura muttered as her hand reached for the hilt of her zanpakuto. "I'm sorry, but I must take you in for questioning!" Naruko froze in place, not knowing what to do at this point. Sakura did not seem like she had a lot of power, but if she was trained personally by a captain, her skill must be incredibly high. Naruko glanced back in the direction where Naruto was facing off against Koyoto, the female Shinigami sensing another presence alongside Naruto.

"That… is that Uchiha Sasuki?" Naruko wondered out loud as Sakura looked at her with a confused expression.

"Did you hear me?" Sakura asked, almost earnestly. "I need to take you in, so please surrender. I'd hate to reinjure you after I just healed you."

"There will be no need for a battle, I'll come with you willingly," Naruko replied as she looked at Sakura with a determined expression. "Please, I ask you to do me one favor. I must speak with your Captain-Commander, I must warn him of what is to come! He is approaching fast, I know this for a fact is those two are already here!"

"That isn't a decision I can make, I'll take you to my captain," Sakura answered. "If my captain finds it appropriate, she will bring you to see the Head Captain."

Naruko looked back once again, praying for the safety of her alternate self. She turned back to Sakura, following the lieutenant back to the 4th Division barracks.

_Alright, next chapter will be out soon! Naruto and Sasuke vs. Koyoto! _

_gorutovssageta_


	8. Chapter 8

"So, time to die Shinigami?" the woman asked Byakuya, who did not reply. Instead, he just placed his hand on the hilt of his zanpakuto, prepared to unsheathe it. The woman suddenly appeared next to Byakuya before he could even blink her hand on the sleeve of his shihakusho. Byakuya's eye's widened as the woman used her free hand to attack, Byakuya not prepared to defend due to the fact that his zanpakuto was still sheathed. Also, since the woman was grasping onto his sleeve, he was unable to use the flash step without being followed. Byakuya was stabbed in the chest with the woman's clawed left hand, the woman digging into the captain's chest like a drill. Byakuya looked at her with blood rolling down his chin, the woman wiping the blood off with her clawed hand. Her tongue ran down her clawed hand, Byakuya's blood smeared on her tongue.

"So good, the blood of Shinigami," the woman cooed as she flashed Byakuya a devilish smile. "Yours is especially delicious. You gave me quite the fight Shinigami, but this has grown pathetically dull. You're no fun anymore…" Byakuya grimaced as the woman prepared her clawed hand for another attack; Byakuya pulling the woman's other hand off his shihakusho. He unsheathed his zanpakuto, contemplating the best way to defeat this vixen. If she was able to regenerate, there was virtually no way to lay her down for good. Plus, it seemed when she regenerated, her spiritual power increased massively along with her speed and stamina.

"May I make a suggestion Captain Kuchiki?" Toshiro asked as he appeared at the side of Byakuya. "There are two of us you know. We can defeat her, somehow, if we work together. But separately, we can be picked apart. Do you agree?"

"Yes, you do make a point Captain Hitsugaya," Byakuya reluctantly seemed to agree, though his voice nor his facial expressions showed this. "We shall do this as a team."

"Isn't that cute, you need help beating me now after you just defeated me with your shikai Captain," the woman teased as she unleashed her reiatsu, which was a pitch black color. "How about I show you something I never got the chance to show you in our previous battle?" Byakuya did not reply as the woman cackled darkly, the aura increasing around her body as she held out her clawed hand.

"Bankai!" the woman screamed as her claws increased in size, each one growing about four inches taller. A red aura now surrounded each claw, as well as the black aura that surrounded the woman's body.

"Kirā Tsume," the woman announced as she pointed at Byakuya with one of her clawed hands. "Time to die, nameless Shinigami. I'll teach you to look down on me."

"Since you have sullied my eyes with your pathetic Bankai, allow me to give you a proper burial with my own," Byakuya responded as he dropped his zanpakuto from his hand, the zanpakuto seemingly going phasing through the ground itself as he did. "Bankai… Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." The whole area went pitch back as two rows of a thousand giant blades rose up from the ground.

"It doesn't matter if you can "regenerate" due to the fact that each time you do, I will just destroy your body again," Byakuya stated as he watched the woman's eyes widen in surprise. "Now, scatter." One of the pillars of swords evaporated, transforming into a cloud of sword particles that rained down on the woman, who seemingly was disingreted by the attack. The woman suddenly flew out the cloud of sword particles, not a scratch seen on her body.

"All that bravado, and for what?" the woman sneered as she advanced toward Byakuya. "Are you holding back on me nameless captain? Or is this the extent of your power?"

"Scatter…" was all the Byakuya said as all of the swords evaporated, filling the entire area in sword particles. The woman grinned maliciously as the sword particles all homed in on her, the woman destroying each sword particle with her claws as they came at her. The speed of her attacking was astounding, attacking wildly at least thirty swings per second.

"Impressive, you managed to defeat my Bankai using sheer speed," Byakuya complimented the woman as he pointed his zanpakuto at her.

"I don't need your compliments Shinigami," the woman answered as she shot Byakuya a twisted smile. "Let me let you in on a little secret since you probably still have it in your little dense head that you can defeat me. I can't be killed as long as my master exists. You wonder why? Because my master's zanpakuto will not allow us to perish. Koyoto and I were born from my master's zanpakuto, which has the ability to twist reality as you must know by now. Since he has that power, he is able to create whatever he sees fit, which include me and Koyoto. So officially, since we only exist due to my master's zanpakuto, we can't be killed. We will continue to return each time we're killed, even stronger."

"I see… so it would be pointless to continue this battle," Byakuya remarked as he sheathed his zanpakuto. "Bakudo, Number 63: Sajō Sabaku!" An energy chain entangled the woman, preventing her from escaping. The woman let out a primal roar as she tried to use sheer strength to break the kido, but it was to no avail.

"**Ceris, I command you to allow them to capture you,**" a voice commanded inside the woman's mind, the woman's eye's widening as she instantly recognized who the voice belonged to.

"Master, is that you?" Ceris asked as she scanned the area. "I don't see you, where are you?"

"**I am not in that dimension… yet,**" the voice answered. "**I was a bit held up here by an unexpected foe… but I should be wrapping this up shortly. For the time being, allow these Shinigami to capture you. I shall be sending reinforcement to that dimension anyhow. I will also be arriving as well…**"

"Master, I can handle these vermin!" Ceris persisted as the voice chuckled in response.

"**I do not doubt your power Ceris, but I would like to personally break these vermin myself,**" the voice remarked. "**You have done a fine job in my absence, but it is time for me to make them fall to their knee's.**"

"I agree Master, I shall be awaiting your arrival," Ceris said as she opened her eye's. Byakuya and Toshiro were watching her intensely, the woman remaining silent for the last five minute's.

"All right, let's bring her in," Toshiro said as he hoisted the woman on his back, flash stepping alongside Byakuya to the capital.

Meanwhile, Koyoto had attacked Sasuke, who was on the defensive as Koyoto attacked him relentlessly. Sasuke was barely keeping up with his speed, shifting from side to side each time Koyoto swung his zanpakuto.

"Teme, let me jump in!" Naruto insisted as he intervened in one of Koyoto's attack's, slightly pushing Sasuke away.

"You dobe, did you just interrupt _my _fight?" Sasuke growled as he pushed Naruto away this time. "He's my opponent!"

"You stole him from me!" Naruto shot back as he pushed Sasuke away again. "I was fighting him before you decided to act all cool and interfere! Now butt out, I'll take him on!" Both of the Shinigami growled at each other as Koyoto paid no mind to them, his eye on Kyubiakuma. Naruto let out a slight noise as he felt the dizziness once again, falling to his knee's at this point. Naruto's chest began to hurt, burning as if it was on fire. Naruto's eyelid's began to droop, the Shinigami suddenly feeling completely exhausted. A growing laughter was heard in the Shinigami's mind, Naruto scanning the area in fear as he heard the all too familiar laugh.

"**Naruto… give me your body so I can slice him to piece's!**" Kyubiakuma urged as Naruto dropped his zanpakuto, holding his head in pain.

"Dammit… no, I won't let you!" Naruto roared as he looked up at the sky, his blue orbs now a blood red color. "Please… stop it!"

"Kyubiakuma is too much power for a boy," Koyoto remarked with a sly grin as he reached out for the zanpakuto. "Allow me to show you how to truly use a demon sword…" As the tip of Koyoto's index finger brushed Kyubiakuma, his arm was sliced off, Koyoto's eye's widening in shock as this occurred.

"So, it's you," Sasuke stated as he glanced at the Shinigami standing next to him with a small smile. "It's been a while… Zaraki." Zaraki Kenpachi stood next to Sasuke, a gleam in his visible eye as he looked at Koyoto with his signature grin.

"Yeah, it's been too long kid," Kenpachi remarked as his eye never left Koyoto. "You telling me you couldn't kill this weakling? We need to spar sometime kid."

"I could have handled him, I was just interrupted by what this dobe was doing," Sasuke replied as he pointed to Naruto, who was still seemed as if he was in a daze.

"Hey Sasu-kun!" a pink haired girl that was resting on Kenpachi's back exclaimed as Sasuke looked at the girl with an annoyed glance.

"Yachiru, I told you last time, STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Sasuke shouted as the young girl stuck her tongue out at him in response, Sasuke looking away with a slight hmph.

"Yachiru, I want you to take this kid somewhere else, I want to see how much the kid has improved since all that time ago," Kenpachi ordered as Yachiru gave him a mock salute, jumping off his back. She picked up Naruto, who was still in a daze, carrying him away from the battle.

"You must have forgotten why they called me "Sasuke of the Wind" Zaraki," Sasuke remarked with a smile as he turned to Koyoto, who was not about to allow Naruto nor Kyubiakuma to escape. As Koyoto prepared to give chase, Kenpachi appeared in front of him, a wild grin on the captain's face.

"Where you going?" Kenpachi asked as he slashed Koyoto across the chest with his zanpakuto, Koyoto letting out a scream as the attack left a long gash on the front of his chest.

"I didn't think I'd need to do this, but whatever get's me to Kyubiakuma!" Koyoto roared as he held his zanpakuto in front of him. "Battle, Senpu!" Koyoto's zanpakuto transformed into a large battle axe, Koyoto's smile increasing to a grin as his spiritual pressure increased drastically.

"Not bad, this might be a minor enjoyment!" Kenpachi stated as he unleashed his own spiritual pressure, the entire area being shrouded in Kenpachi's yellow aura. Sasuke smiled broadly as he watched with his arms folded, Koyoto's eye's widening as he sensed the captain's incredible power.

"W-What are you?" Koyoto asked in fear as he stepped back slightly. "Is it possible that some of those who were weak in the other dimension are strong in this one? There are so many differences…" Kenpachi swung his zanpakuto at Koyoto, who blocked it in the nick of time.

"Enough talk, let's see what you've GOT!" Kenpachi roared as he attacked the man relentlessly, Koyoto unable to do anything but block Kenpachi's attacks. But the more he attacked, it seemed the stronger his attacks got, Koyoto's guard on the verge of breaking now. As Kenpachi attacked once again, Sasuke intervened from Koyoto's side, slashing the man's neck. Koyoto backed away, holding the side of his throat as blood rolled down his neck. Kenpachi then pulled his zanpakuto back, swinging it mightily, which was enough to slice the man cleanly in half. Sasuke and Kenpachi watched as the halves of Koyoto separated, each half falling to the right and left.

"That was pathetic," Kenpachi complained as he looked at the cut down foe. "He didn't even give me an ounce of a fight…" Kenpachi was interrupted as the two halves of Koyoto began to crawl toward each other, merging back into one as they met. Sasuke's eye's widened as Kenpachi grinned, Koyoto standing up and brushing himself off. His spiritual pressure was much more ominous then last time, Koyoto now sporting a red aura around his body.

"Not bad… but you can't kill me like that," Koyoto stated as he smiled at Kenpachi. "And the best thing about this little rebirth is…" Kenpachi's eye widened as he looked down at his chest, Koyoto's axe buried in his torso.

"My speed, power, stamina, and ability has increased," Koyoto finished as he looked up at Kenpachi with a wicked grin. Sasuke eye's widened as he suddenly felt blood rolling down his mouth, a large gash appearing on his chest. Sasuke knelt to the ground for a moment, Koyoto in front of him sporting the same smile he gave Kenpachi.

"They call you Sasuke of the Wind huh?" Koyoto teased as he pressed his foot on Sasuke's chest, forcing the Shinigami on his back. "I killed someone in the other dimension that called herself Sasuki of the Wind… I wonder if it was your alternate self…" Sasuke's eye's shifted to the Sharingan, grasping Koyoto's foot with his free hand. He pulled the Shinigami off of himself, using the opportunity when Koyoto was falling to attack with his zanpakuto. Koyoto smiled at Sasuke as he disappeared in thin air, appearing behind Sasuke. He pushed Sasuke, then appeared in front of him, his axe aiming toward Sasuke's chest. Another zanpakuto blocked the axe as Kenpachi stood next to Sasuke, glaring at Koyoto with that same wild grin. Koyoto disappeared again, appearing on Kenpachi's left side, then appearing to his right. Kenpachi's eye shifted to the right as Koyoto prepared to attack, but was attacked by Sasuke from behind, Sasuke slashing the man across his back. Koyoto let out a slight yelp as this occurred, glancing back at the Uchiha. Sasuke smiled broadly as he pointed his zanpakuto at Koyoto, a blue aura surfacing around Sasuke's body.

"Rain down from the heavens, Inazuma!" Sasuke roared as his zanpakuto transformed into a longer blade, this time with a longer, edged tip and a dragon's face as the handle.

"Now, let me show you my blade's special technique," Sasuke announced as he ran his hand across his zanpakuto, lightning covering the blade from head to toe now. "Raiha…" Kenpachi grinned broadly as he and Sasuke stood side by side, their auras almost seeming as if they were battling as they stood this close. Both Shinigami ran at Koyoto, who dodged both of their synchronized attacks, both Shinigami using the same type of battle style now. Koyoto flash stepped backwards to readjust, but Sasuke followed him, appearing behind the flash stepping Shinigami. Koyoto looked back as Sasuke pushed him forward, Kenpachi stopping Koyoto dead in his tracks by pointing his zanpakuto at him. A bead of sweat went down Koyoto's face as he was struck down by both Shinigami from the back and the front, causing not even a speck of his body to remain.

"Well, that's that," Sasuke announced as he sheathed his zanpakuto. "What a waste of time…"

"You had to use your shikai to beat such a worthless opponent Sasuke?" Kenpachi asked as he shook his head in disappointment. "You've gotten soft! You should join my squad, I'll beat you back into shape…" A slight chuckle was heard as Koyoto's body began to reform in front of Sasuke and Kenpachi.

"No way… there was nothing left of him!" Sasuke shouted as a bead of sweat rolled down his forehead.

"This guy just keeps getting better and better," Kenpachi said as he grinned broadly. "Bring it on!"

Naruto laid in a dark void, his body completely numb. He opened his eye's, but nothing was there but the darkness. As he squinted through the darkness to try to see what was truly there, he saw a pair of red eyes, an evil chuckle being heard in the distance. Naruto sat up in the bed he was laying in, this time he found himself in what looked like the Forth Division's barracks.

"Hey, are you alright?" a voice asked as a white haired woman looked up at Naruto from her seat. "I was told to keep an eye on you, I'm Squad Four's third seat Kotetsu Isane."

"I'm Squad Ten's third seat Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you," Naruto responded as he pulled himself out the bed. "What's going on here?"

"Apparently we've captured a Ryoka that entered the Soul Society through that weird wormhole," Isane answered. "My captain and the lieutenant are interrogating her in the next room."

"Her?" Naruto said as he thought of the only person who would willingly allow herself to be interrogated. "Naruko… Hey, I'm going in there!"

"Wait, you're not allowed…" Isane began, but Naruto ran out the room, bursting in the room next door. Naruko sat in a seat next to Unohana Retsu, the captain of the Fourth Division. They each held a cup of what looked like herbal tea, Naruko glancing at Naruko as he busted into the room.

"Hello, it seems as you've awakened Uzumaki Naruto," Retsu greeted as she pointed to a seat next to Sakura. "Please, take a seat next to Sakura. I have something I'd like to discuss with you."

"Uh, no problem Captain," Naruto answered as he took a seat, wondering what the conversation could be about.

"As you know, Naruko's world is in peril due to a being that call's himself the Dimensional King," Retsu explained as she handed Naruto a cup of tea, who accepted it thankfully. "We do not have much time until this being comes to our dimension and ravages it the way that he has done Naruko's world. So, I gave the Captain-Commander a call, and he is in agreement. We must attack this "Dimensional King" before he attacks us, meaning we shall use the wormhole to go to Naruko's dimension to fight him there. This way, we'll be able to keep our own dimension safe, while hopefully being able to save Naruko's. I am gathering a team of Shinigami to enter the wormhole, and since you wield a very special zanpakuto, I'd like to request that you'd join me."

"I'll do whatever you need me to do Captain Unohana," Naruto answered as Retsu gave him a kind smile.

"I thank you Naruto, now we have all of our team gathered," Retsu stated as Naruto drained the rest of the tea in his cup. "Everyone, are you ready?" As Retsu said this, a group of Shinigami entered the room.

"Uchiha Itachi, Abarai Renji, Haruno Sakura, Kuchiki Rukia, Ichimaru Gin, Hisagi Shuhei, Soi Fon, Uzumaki Naruto, Kusajishi Yachiru, Hyuga Neji, Gaara, and Nara Shikamaru," Retsu announced as the huge gathering of Shinigami stood tall. "Prepare yourselves, for we are going into another dimension to face a foe that has been said to kill the Spirit King. The Captain-Commander shall be with us soon, but he is trying to establish order here before going to a different dimension. We are low in numbers, but strong in will. Let us fight not only for our own dimension, but our sister dimension that is falling!" The Shinigami cheered as Naruto stood in the midst of the group, a determined look on his face. It… had begun…

_Next chapter: The Dimensional King vs. The Gotei 13's greatest! Will they be able to prevail against an opponent that was said to kill the Spirit King? Can Naruto overcome his sword to fight at full power? Will Sasuke and Kenpachi be able to take out Koyoto for good? And what is Ceris's plans? Find out all, next chapter! There is two chapters left, so if you're missing the main story, (which I know a lot most likely are) it will be back soon! Just bare with me for two more big ones! _

_gorutovssageta_


	9. Chapter 9

"Dammit, I need to get it straight!"

Uzumaki Naruto let out a frustrated growl as he tried to comb his spiky blond hair once again, just for it to stay in place stubbornly.

"Have you tried hair gel?" Ichigo suggested as Naruto gave him an annoyed sideway glance. "Sorry… well I would ask Karin or Yuzu, but neither of them are home…"

"I need help with this, I've got a date!" Naruto shouted desperately as he tried to slick down his hair with his right hand. "I mean, Orihime asked me to go to dinner with her and Tatsuki! I can't go looking like _this_!"

"I should have never told you this was a date," Ichigo told the overexcited Shinigami as he tucked his wallet inside his front pocket. "It's not that big of a deal you know, it's just dinner…"

"At the new restaurant they just opened up!" Naruto finished Ichigo's sentence. "They serve ramen there! I heard it's the best in the _world_."

"I doubt that…" Ichigo began as a tear of happiness rolled down Naruto's face.

"This is going to be the greatest night ever!" Naruto exclaimed happily as he straightened his tie enthusiastically.

"…Are you only going for the ramen?" Ichigo asked as Naruto ignored the comment, too focused on fixing his suit to perfection. "You don't even get the concept of a 'date' do you?"

"What, I eat delicious food with a woman?" Naruto answered matter of factly, which Ichigo noted in his voice.

"Wrong, you're there for the woman, not the food," Ichigo told him, which caused Naruto to sweat drop.

"Y-You mean Orihime invited me because she… like's me?" Naruto stammered as Ichigo nodded slowly. "B-But I don't know if I like Orihime! I mean she's pretty and kind, b-but…"

"You wanna call it off?" Ichigo asked as he prepared to pull off his nice sweater.

"No! I can't do that I've already accepted!" Naruto exclaimed. "I mean I never said I couldn't like Orihime, I did kiss her… and I did like it a lot…"

"Well you figure it out," Ichigo interrupted as he left the bathroom, leaving Naruto to figure it out by himself.

Meanwhile, Rukia was sulking on top of the Kurosaki Clinic at the thought of Naruto going on a date.

"Stupid Orihime…" Rukia muttered glumly as she glared at the sky. "She kissed him… now she's dating him! Why do I care? Naruto's an idiot anyway… though he is a childhood friend… He's a loyal, sweet guy… no, he's a loser! He probably only like's her because she has a huge chest… just look at his squad lieutenant…" Rukia sighed unhappily as she squeezed her chest, wishing she could do something…

"Am I interrupting you?"

Rukia glanced up immediadly as Ichigo stood by her side, Rukia whistling slightly as she glanced away with her face as red as a tomato.

"Ichigo! That wasn't what it looked like…" Rukia lied as she continued to look away. "Where's Naruto? Getting ready for his date?"

"Yeah, he's pretty excited about it," Ichigo answered as Rukia hmphed slightly. "But he's pretty confused…"

"Confused?" Rukia asked a bit too obviously, before she pulled herself back, pretending that didn't just occur. "I mean, really? And why is that?"

"He doesn't know if he like's Orihime the way she like's him," Ichigo answered as a slight sliver of hope crawled into Rukia's heart. "So he's still trying to…"

"Ichigo, I'm ready to go see Orihime!" Naruto boasted as he busted in on Rukia and Ichigo's conversation. "So you ready buddy? Hey Rukia, what you doing tonight?" A tick appeared on the corner of Rukia's forehead as she let out a frustrated growl, kicking Naruto off the roof with one quick kick to the back.

"What… the… HELL?" Naruto shouted as he fell off the roof, the sound of the Shinigami hitting the pavement echoing throughout the area.

"Baka…" Rukia muttered as she turned away from that direction.

"Well, I better go get him," Ichigo stated as he gave Rukia a wave before going into the house. Rukia sighed as she sat back down on the roof.

"Hey Orihime, you ready yet?" Tatsuki shouted as Orihime was in the bathroom getting ready for the big date.

"Almost Tatsuki!" Orihime shouted back as she fixed her hair. This was the first real date Orihime had ever been on. Even though she imagined once that her and Ichigo would go on a date, it was going to be her, Naruto, Ichigo, and Tatsuki. Tatsuki was going to supervise while Ichigo was there to supervise Tatsuki. Though Orihime hoped Naruto would kiss her, as she had enjoyed the locking of lips she had with the blond Shinigami. He was her first kiss, and she was more than estatic about going on a date with the blond stallion.

"Come on Orihime, are you dead in there!" Tatsuki shouted as she fixed her dress. Though she hadn't really wanted to admit it, Tatsuki was there because of Ichigo. She knew Naruto well enough to know he wasn't the type of guy to try to take advantage of Orihime, so she wasn't worried about that. But Ichigo was a kind, though sometimes unreliable guy. But he had that charm about him that made even Tatsuki see him differently than she used to. So it was a double date, and Tatsuki was excited as well.

"OK, time to go Orihime!" Tatsuki shouted as she did the last touch-up on her make-up. They were both dressed in traditional dresses, with their hair done. Orihime stepped out the bathroom, looking like a goddess. Tatsuki was a bit jealous, since Orihime's dress was able to showcase her 'assets' while Tatsuki had none to really show. Tatsuki pushed it away as she and Orihime stepped out the house, prepared to have a great night.

_Alright, big night out for Naruto and Orihime! Check out the finale… next chapter! _

_gorutovssageta_


End file.
